BROTHERS
by Nicole Miklos
Summary: INUYASHA AND SESSHOMARU GET INTO A FIGHT AGAIN. BUT THE DEMON LORD STARTS TO HAVE SECOND THOUGHTS ABOUT WHY HE GOES AFTER HIS ONLY BROTHER. SESSY IS A LITTLE OCC AT THE END.


BROTHERS

BY INUTAMA

SUMMARY- INUYASHA AND SESSHOMARU GET IN TO A FIGHT AGAIN BUT THE DEMON LORD STARTS TO HAVE SECOND THOUGHTS ABOUT WHY HE GOES AFTER HIS ONLY BROTHER. SESSHY IS A LITTLE OOC AT THE END.

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, IT BELONGS TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. THE LUCKY WOMAN.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara all watched as Inuyasha fought Sesshomaru, they were evenly matched as they held each other off. As there swords clashed Sesshomaru said," you little brother are worthless. As he slashed Inuyasha across the face with his poison claws. Inuyasha cringed as he felt the poison starting to course through his veins.

"Bastard," yelled Inuyasha as he ran at his older brother then tried to slash out at Sesshomaru face. The older demon blocked the blow letting Inuyasha run passed him then hitting Inuyasha in the back with the flat side of the Tokijin. Driving Inuyasha to his knees . Inuyasha slowly stood up and charged at Sesshomaru again clashing there swords again. Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was tired. But Kagome knew that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would not give up. Kagome was scared for Inuyasha's life. she knew he was sick from Sesshomaru's poison and now she just wanted Sesshomaru to leave.

Sesshomaru went at Inuyasha again, their swords clashed together as sparks flew. Sesshomaru could tell that Inuyasha was sick from the poison that he had injected into his body. He was amazed that Inuyasha had lasted this long as he pushed Inuyasha away. That bastard thought Inuyasha as he looked at Sesshomaru I have to end this now as he screamed "WIND SCAR"! The yellow streaks of light went towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomarus eyes widened in surprise that his brother would use his attack on him, jumping up to avoided the attack, he then cut through the dust slashing Inuyasha across the legs. Inuyasha howled in pain then fell to the ground. Sesshomaru walked up to his brother and said you truly are worthless Inuyasha as he lifted tokijin over his head for the final blow, when he stopped. Inuyasha could barely lift his head up as he felt tessaiga pulse. Sesshomaru felt tenseiga pulse as well he then looked at Inuyasha he then sheathed tokijin and started to walk away. Inuyasha let his head fall to the ground and moaned as he felt the blood running down his face and legs. But then he felt Kagome's soft hands on his legs looking her way he whispers "Ka..go..me I don't feel so good." Then passed out. Kagome felt Inuyasha's body relax. Sango and Miroku came up to Kagome followed by Shippo and Kirara.

Kagome stood up and turned towards the retrained back of the taiyoukai then whispered, "you truly are a Bastard." Sesshomaru turned half way and said, "do not judge my actions." Kagome narrowed her eyes at the demon then said, "if you want to make Inuyasha stronger then talk to him stop calling him useless and train him how to fight instead of trying to kill him. He's your only flesh and blood left or if you hate him so much then stop slinking around and leave him alone because I for one am sick of your present." Kagome then turned her back on Sesshomau and tended to Inuyasha's wounds.

Sesshomaru felt insulted, but the miko was right he was a bastard for what he did to Inuyasha. He then turned and was swallowed by the darkness of the forest.

The sun was barely up when Kagome opened her eye and looked around the camp. She saw everyone was asleep. She then looked over at Inuyasha who was propped against a tree. His bandaged legs in front of him, his face relaxed in deep sleep. He must have done that sometime during the night thought Kagome. She got up and walked over to the Inu Hanyou and looked at his legs there was a fresh blood stain on the bandages. Kagome then gently nudged him to wake him up.

"Brother why".

"brother", He must be dreaming about Sesshomaru , whispered Kagome

DREAM - "Why are you leaving me here. I don't know what I've done," Cried a five year old Inuyasha.

"It's your existence that I despise you and that human mother of yours killed my father and that is why I hate you so," grounded out Sesshomaru.

"But mother told me that father loved us. That he died saving us," whimpered Inuyasha.

"Father said a lot of thing," said Sesshomaru. "But because you were born father is dead."

"That's not true. Father loved us. You take that back," yelled Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru smirked at the little hanyou then said," what did that stupid mother of yours say that father loved you that he was all ways watching over you. How pathetic. Your pathetic," as the young lord lashed out at his young half brother sending him across the clearing.

Inuyasha slowly got up and wiped the blood from his face with his sleeve then screamed," I hate you. You bastard."

"I am not a bastard little hanyou. But you on the other hand are," as he came at Inuyasha with his claws.

Inuyasha awoke with a gasping for air and sweating heavenly . It was then that he fell someone holding his hand. Looking over he saw Kagome. He then looked away and asked, "why dose my brother hate me so?"

"I don't know." whispered Kagome.

Meanwhile not far away from his brother Sesshomaru woke with a start. He rarely had dreams.but with the words of his brothers echoing in his head it made him feel worse. Getting up he looked at the stars in the sky. They twinkled in the sky like diamonds . Sighing he sat back down and was right away in deep thought. He then looked up as the stars faded an a new day started. It was then Sesshomaru noticed Rin was waking up. She looked up at her savour and thought he looked sad. I wonder what happened to him yesterday. Getting up she tugged on Sesshomerus sleeve then said," how is your brother. Sesshomaru looked down at rin then said "I hope he is dead."

"How could you say that you're his only brother . He your only flesh and blood that is left. Your no better than the bandits that killed my family. In fact you're a bully," said Rin as she went to find food.

"My lord," said Jaken. "Don't let that foolish child say that to you. What you did to that worthless half-breed was what he deserved."

"She's right I am a bully. I pray on the only family I have and treat him like a disease. He stronger than I . He managed to live all his life with no one but himself. He grew strong while I was pampered," replied Sesshomaru.

"But he's a half-breed. He's inferior compared to you; Screeched Jaken.

"Is he Jaken? He has father's blood running through his veins. He has fathers will to survive. He has defeated many demons stronger than him and yet I still call him weak.. I should have taken him in when his mother had died and trained him to be a warrior and be a brother to him. said Sesshomaru.

"But my lord," said Jaken.

"And now I can not change the past what's done is done. Yes Rin is right I am a bully," said Sesshomaru as he looked in to the shy and tuning out Jakens rambling.

Meanwhile Kagome was trying to cool the fevered Inu- hanyou down after that nightmare. His fever had come back. He would mumble every so often then go quiet only to start again. Mumbling about her or about Kikyo then tense and go back to sleep. Kagome watched Inuyasha closely never leaving his side all the time trying to calm his fever. All of a sudden Inuyasha moaned painfully then started to thrash.

"Inuyasha please calm down," said Kagome quietly trying to calm him down. Inuyasha then yelled in pain and passed out again. Kagome sighted as she watched him sleep. His ragged breathing and pained look, made her worry more. "How such a small cut can cause so much pain," whispered Kagome as she wiped his brow then rested a cloth on his forehead. Inuasha moaned in pain as a tear spilled down his check and into his hair mumbling Kagome's name then his face relaxed into a calm look and his breathing got better as his fever broke. The next day Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Kagome looking down at him. "How do you feel," Asked Kagome.

"I feel better knowing that you are here at my side," Replied Inuyasha.

"I would never leave your side," Said Kagome giving him a warm smile.

I… I… I like your smile," stuttered Inuyasha blushing a little

You……you do," asked Kagome.

Yes, in fact I think your very beautiful," stuttered Inuyasha. "You'll make someone very happy."

Kagome lowered her head and said, "oh I see."

Inuyasha slowly sat up and crossed his legs and looked at Kagome. She the one I want. So beautiful, so strong. I want her to be my woman to have my pups thought Inuyasha. But I am just kidding myself who'd want to stay with a worthless half-breed who has nothing but a sword and the cloths on his back. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and sighed then looked the ground.

As if reading his mind Kagome said. "But Inuyasha, I'm happy right here beside you. You make me feel safe and happy except when we fight."

"You are? asked Inuyasha in a hopeful voice.

"Yes, replied Kagome. "I'm happy here with you at my side," blushed Kagome.

Inuyasha blushed as well. "Then said do you love me?"

Kagome blush brightened more then said, "yes I love you as you are. I don't want you to change and I'll stand by you for as long as you will have me."

"Would forever be long enough?" Asked Inuyasha.

"For…..forever?" sputtered Kagome.

"Yes". replied Inuyasha. "As my mate."

Mate thought Kagome then said out loud, "what about Kikyo?"

"I realized that Kikyo is not what I had come to love 50 years ago. but I still want to save her and put her soul to rest. I don't want to go to hell with her because now I have a resond to live. In fact every fibber in my body screams for me to live. Back then I thought I had nothing to live for but now I have you. You're soul calls to me and mine calls back in longing. My heart beats for you. My mind only thinks of you. I want to be with you, I want to love you, to have children with you. What I'm saying is that I love you and I want you to be my mate so we can be together forever."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as a slow smile began to form on her lips. She then hugs him and says, "yes Inuyasha! yes I will be your mate and stand by you forever!"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and whispered, "thank you. Thank you for accepting me."

Later that night Inuyasha sat outside and looked at the stars. But then felt the presents of his brother coming and said, " what do you want? "Come back to finish me off ?"

"No little brother. I've come to talk to you," replied Sesshomaru.

"About what?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I have come to a conclusion and have realized that you are strong and not weak and have earned the right to come back to the western lands. I now ackhowledged you as my brother and part of the clan. I also apologize for all the abuse I put you through," said Sesshomaru.

"You know brother, I never hated you. After all, you are my only family and link to father. You know; you are so lucky to have had father by you're side. To have him train you. To get to fight by his side. Yes you were lucky. For all my life I wanted three things," said Inuyasha.

"And what's that?" asked Seehomaru.

3. To get stronger

2. To find acceptance

1. To have your respect

"But…..but why?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Because with mother and father gone. Who was I going to show that I got stronger, faster that I could wealed my sword. You're the only family I have left. So I worked hard to try and prove that I was strong to try and get your respect. But you did not see my improvements instead you tried to kill me for the only thing that father left me. So I tried to kill you instead of respecting you, I tried to kill my only flesh and blood," mumbled Inuyasha quietly.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother. Then saw what appeared to be a tear but it was gone before he was sure. He then said, "how do you feel brother."

"I did feel better early in the evening but now I feel like crap. You did poison me to see if I would die faster?" replied Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru then dug into his haori and pulled out a small silk pouch then said, "Here is the cure to my poison. You only need to boil a small amount to cure yourself. You should recover quickly after that."

Inuyasha looked at his brother then at the pouch before taking it. Then saying thank you slowly.

"I would take it before your human night little brother. The ingredients are for youkai poison take it as a human and you will die," Replied Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha looked up with wide eyes but said nothing then looked away again.

His human night must be close thought Sesshomaru. Then said," your human night is close isn't it."

"Yes," mumbled Inuyasha.

"You are not weak," said Sesshomaru.

"I am a black spot in the bloodline," whispered Inuyasha.

"Not in my eyes you are not weak," Replied Sesshomaru "Beside I can not wait to be called a uncle."

Inuyasha blushed red then said "Really I can have a family of my own."

"You have my blessing to mate with the miko and have as many pups as you desire," said Sesshomaru with a slight smile.

"What about you, are you going to find a mate?" asked Inuyasha.

"I have found who I want as a mate. But she has about another 9 years to go," said Sesshomaru.

"You mean Rin right? Then your children, mine and Miroku's can all play together," said Inuyasha "I can be called uncle too. I like that a lot," Inuyasha then said you'll tell them about our parents right? They have the right to know about their grandparents. About their accomplishments and their struggles. I don't know anything about them accept my mother and they are even fading. But you brother you know what they were like you'll tell them right?"

"Yes I will tell them about father, my mother and yours," replied Sesshomaru.

"My memories of mother were all ways sad. She was crying because she knew what kind of life I would have," said Inuyasha.

"Back then I was angry that father had taken a human as a mate. But I can remember that your mother was happy especially when father told her that she was pregnant with you. And father was happy that he was going to be a father again. I gather he only saw you once before he died. He never got the chance to hold you to imprint his scent on you," Said Sesshomaru.

"Is that why the demons tried to kill me? Or was it the fact that I was a runt and a hanyou," said Inuyasha.

"But you are not a runt anymore. You are strong and have proven that you are the son of Inutaisho and my brother," Sesshomaru then got up then turned for the forest .

"Sesshomaru, brother thank you," said Inuyasha.

"Your welcome little brother," replied Sesshomaru. Then disappeared in to the night.

Inuyasha watched his brother leave. Then getting up he went back into Keade's hut to boil some of the herbs so he can get better.

Five days later they were traveling again. Inuyasha felt better and everyone could tell that Inuyasha was in a good mood. Inuyasha, he could feel his brother watching them making sure they were safe. After all that's what a big brother is for right.

THE END

BY INUTAMA

REVIEWS ARE A NICE THING TO GET.


End file.
